


The Shining Distraction

by failurebydesign



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failurebydesign/pseuds/failurebydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Liam and Louis cope with insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shining Distraction

Liam has a new rule: avoid all accounts of social media on the days when he wakes up with that deep feeling of dread brewing within the pit of his stomach.

A few years of bullying and a few more of boxing and he feels he's ready to take on the world. Then it happens again and again and Liam can't escape the feeling of worthlessness no matter how hard he swings at the punching bag. He's deleted the Twitter app from his phone countless times already, but then something happens and he needs to tweet, starting the vicious cycle all over again. His chest grows heavy every time he skips a day in the gym, knowing it's only a matter of time before the tabloids make his appearance their business yet again. 

When Louis finds Liam, he's curled up at the end of the sofa, cup of tea gone cold hours ago. He's not saying anything, not even when Louis is seated next to him, giving his knee a squeeze.

“C'mon, Leem.” Louis isn't going to let up. He never does. He's dealt with his own fair share of bullshit, too. Nothing like being told you're just a useless piece in something you've poured so much of your own blood, sweat and tears over. But Louis knows this isn't about him. He never makes it so.

Liam lets out a sigh and curls his body against Louis. It's safe there, like home. It's not until he feels the familiar warmth of a hand over his own that he's able to speak. 

“How do you do it?” He asks, his voice soft and full of almost a childlike curiosity. Liam's always admired Louis. Despite the constant criticism of his own, he brushes it off seemingly effortlessly. Rather than hide away, like Liam so often does, he pulls himself together and begins to pick up the pieces when Liam's falling apart. Liam wishes he were better at putting up a front. Somehow, Louis always sees through him.

“It's bullshit.” Louis is shrugging and somehow, that helps. He never tells Liam what he wants to hear and Liam really, really appreciates it. Most days, when things get hectic and Louis grows restless, he's almost impossible to deal with. This time, he's still, serious and protective in the way he wraps his arm around Liam's torso.

There's a few minutes of silence before Liam turns his head and his lips catch Louis'. It's sweet and innocent as it usually is and Liam is sure he can feel the heaviness leaving his chest.

Liam makes a second rule: To always let Louis brighten up the darkest of days.

*

Louis has a rule of his own. He, under no circumstances, lets anyone see him at his low points. 

The very reason Louis first buys a notebook is to scribble down the countless thoughts that race through his mind, keeping him up night after night. It's almost cathartic, watching the words flow across clean sheets of paper as he frees his mind from the thoughts that leave a deep, painful burden. He often thinks back to the days where he's nothing, or so he feels he is – just the silly boy playing background to the real talent. Fuck, he thinks. How he's evolved through it all, he doesn't know. Louis knows not to question it.

He's become an expert at hiding away each and every one of his insecurities. The day someone blatantly asks Louis why he's even in the band, those feelings resurface. He laughs bitterly, shrugs and gives a “Fuck if I know. Charming good looks?” and walks off. It's not until later, when he's watching Liam's fingers glide over the keyboard that he recounts that conversation.

“How's that last line go?” Liam asks but no response follows. He can quickly tell Louis has gone elsewhere. It's never unusual for Louis to drift off when they're songwriting. Liam's had his own moments where he's lost in the notebook, scribbling feverishly. This is different. Liam's able to tell. Louis hates it. He always does. And yet he doesn't, all at the same time.

Eventually, Louis settles, picks up a sheet of paper and lobs it at Liam's head. It isn't that he's unable to talk about his pain. Shit, he's written enough lyrics about heartbreak to prove that theory wrong. He can tell Liam knows something is up, but Louis isn't going to talk about it. Fuck if people don't like his voice, he's just going to sing louder.

“You're so talented, you know.” It's all Liam says but it's just enough. Louis freezes up. He's always surprised at how intuitive Liam is, even if he never admits it. It's enough, though, and Louis gives a knowing smile.

When Liam has no choice, he gives in, knowing not to press. Instead, he lets Louis steal his hat and gives small, fond looks to the boy who decides that he'd much rather scribble rude drawings in their notebook than talk about feelings. Once writing, singing and laughing gets old, they move on to kissing, Louis enthusiastically rolling over onto the last few hours of hard work.

Louis adds on another rule, somewhere along the way to the bedroom. Whenever he's feeling insignificant, he'll let Liam kiss away every last bit of doubt.


End file.
